Last Christmas
by KuyaNR
Summary: Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru reminisce about a former Christmas party at their current one.


Last Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The three young men sat at the balcony, admiring the winter night view of Konoha's festive season. There were enough Christmas lights to make the Hokage Monument clearly glow red and green in their horizon.

The blonde one broke the silence of their admiration with a sigh. "Last Christmas was a lot less boring."

The bigger one laughed. "That's because everything went horribly wrong last year, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "At least it was good for a laugh. I mean, do you remember when Lee got drunk? He was completely tripping out and trying to fight everyone!"

"Don't forget that moment where Kiba put Akamaru and Lee under the mistletoe," Chouji added, causing all three of them to laugh out loud.

Shikamaru smirked. "What about when Ino slipped on all the eggnog you knocked over, Chouji?"

"She overreacted just a bit," his friend replied, laughing softly.

"Just a bit? She threatened to stab you with the Christmas tree star!"

"Least she didn't say she'd break up with me, Naruto," he replied, referring to the moment that had Naruto giving Hinata revealing lingerie in front of everyone as his present.

He pouted slightly. "It was just a joke. I thought it was funny."

"Her lash out at you was funnier," Shikamaru said, adjusting his position in the chair.

"You know what I loved most though?" Naruto began. "Shino dressing up as Santa."

the three of them laughed once again, recalling the "jolliness" of Shino Clause.

"Merry Christmas," the three of them said simultaneously, in the monotone, almost depressed voice of Shino, before laughing once again.

They were interrupted by the balcony door being opened, with three girls waiting by it.

"What are you laughing about?" Ino asked. "You guys look like a bunch of idiots."

"Dinner's ready too, so let's eat before we open presents," Hinata added.

Chouji and Naruto got up, deciding that it was ready to join the rest of the group for the night.

Temari noticed that Shikamaru did not, and decided to see why.

"Get out of the cold, Lazy-ass," she greeted him.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "Too troublesome to move now."

She sat beside him. "You don't want to end up like Lee last Christmas, nearly freezing to death last year."

He chuckled. "Forgot about that one. I'm not running around the block naked and drunk, though."

They both laughed silently, reminiscing on all the other stupid things that had happened that year.

Slowly though, Shikamaru's smile faded. "Last Christmas was also the first without..."

Temari looked at him, knowing that he missed his dad. "The last couple of years were the hardest."

The two of them were silent for a while, as their hands slowly found their way to each others.

Temari tugged at him when she felt the time was right. "Come on, Crybaby" she said softly. "Let's go inside, it really is getting cold."

Shikamaru smirked. "Guess you're right woman. I'm getting hungry anyway."

She gave him a playful smile as she headed for the door first. "We can find the mistletoe after you give me my present too, provided I like it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her tease. "Go inside, I'm on my way."

Having a moment by himself, Shikamaru looked back, admiring the view one last time. With a silent _Merry Christmas _and a final farewell, he smiles, before going back inside, walking towards that troublesome character waiting for him beside the Christmas tree and mistletoe.

End.

**A/N  
****I know it's been a while, but don't worry, no more waiting...because this story will be my last. I may post my discarded stories as a little bonus after Christmas, but this story is the last one that I write for Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Fanfiction. Thanks to all my readers, and for the 3 and a half or so years you've put up with my stories. It's been fun, even if the past few months weren't filled with much writing ;P  
I hope to keep writing, but write my own thing :)  
So once again, thanks to all of you; for the countless reviews, favourites, and all your support.  
Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and farewell to you all.  
KuyaNR**


End file.
